A Christmas Wish
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Christmas time has come to Mermaid Island. Though the seasons don't change on the island, the cheerful feelings are in the air. Mamori tells the others of a tradition her family had and Miss Torino decides to continue it. However, it proves difficult for Mirei as she isn't certain how to express what she wants. Miremamo fluff.


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Valkyrie Drive. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ _ **So, guess who decided to watch an awesome anime? You knew it was coming. There are weapons and conspiracies and the one thing that always makes me watch: lesbians! So, Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid and Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni are out and I can't freaking wait to grab the game. Until then, I enjoy the anime. I made this around Christmas and saw no reason not to post it. Hope you enjoy the fic, alligators!**__

* * *

"Come on, Mirei!" Mamori called back to her companion. "Meifon's here with the newest things from the castle!"

"Coming, Miss Mamori." Mirei responded, jogging to catch up to her partner.

The pair were on their way back to Atelier Torino after a walk through the forest. It was around the time Meifon usually arrived with goods. Coming to the large house, the two of them made their way to where Meifon's truck was parked, finding most of the girls already there. Walking through the many tables of goods, Mamori stared around happily, trying to find anything that looked good. Mirei simply strolled beside her, keeping an ever-present watch for danger.

Coming to where Meifon was talking to Miss Torino, Mamori was surprised to find a few Christmas themed things on the table beside them. "Is it nearing Christmas already?" the pinkette inquired.

"It is!" Miss Torino chirped. "No one can ever tell since the seasons don't change on the island, but the people in the castle have calendars that they use to keep track of the days."

"They usually bring out the Christmas stuff when it's nearing time." Meifon responded. "So I have plenty of goodies to bring all of my favorite clients."

"How thoughtful." Mirei deadpanned.

Meifon huffed in the blonde's direction as Mamori set about browsing the Christmas items that the merchant had brought. Coming to a sweater adorned with snowflakes, she held it up for a moment, imagining it on Mirei. The blue color would look pretty good on her friend, but snowflakes and sweaters didn't seem to be her friend's style. Setting it down, she continued browsing, trying to decide on a present she could get Mirei for the special day. Stopping at a snowglobe, she lifted it a moment and smiled at the words inscribed on the stand. "A Christmas wish..."

"Is something wrong, Mamori?" Miss Torino asked, the trio gathering around her.

"No, I was just remembering something." the small woman told them.

"That so?" Meifon pressed.

"When I was with my parents, we always had a tradition." Mamori stated, glancing to her Liberator with a smile. "Everyone was supposed to make a Christmas wish a few days before Christmas. When Christmas Eve came, everyone was supposed to tell the others their wish and the next day, when we opened presents, we would see who came closest!" The pinkette lowered her head in sadness for a moment before smiling. "It was always fun."

"Why don't we keep it going then?" Miss Torino told her, glancing around to the other girls. "Let's all make wishes for Christmas!" A cheer rose with her words and Mamori smiled, feeling Meifon and Mirei put a hand on each of her shoulders as encouragement.

"Good thinking there, Mamori." Meifon chuckled. "Business is going to boom now."

"And everyone will be getting gifts." Miss Torino added happily, hugging the small girl thankfully. "What a wonderful way to help us come together, Mamori."

Mamori simply giggled and looked to her friend. Mirei returned the smile and the pair continued browsing through the goods Meifon had brought. As they did, Mamori wondered what she could get for Mirei for Christmas as she was unsure of the things the younger woman enjoyed. Mirei faced the same dilemma as she only really knew that Mamori enjoyed cats. Walking through and grabbing their own necessities, the pair decided to wait a bit and try again at a later time.

Mamori led the way up to the room they shared, beginning to put their supplies away. As she was setting something down on the bookshelf, she glanced out the window to find a group forming outside. "What's going on?" she wondered curiously, heading down to check it out. Mirei followed dutifully, unwilling to allow Mamori to explore unknown situations alone. Coming downstairs, Mamori called, "What's happening?"

"We have to go searching for the perfect Christmas tree!" Several of the girls shouted. Mamori gasped excitedly and made to rush after them, turning back to motion to Mirei. The blonde cocked her head in confusion and followed after her Exter, deciding to go along. The group set out for the woods, making an attempt to find a good tree for the day.

The trip was casual, everyone chatting as they went tree-searching, not necessarily to ward off animals, but more to fill the silence. Mirei simply allowed them all to chatter, keeping close to Mamori in case of danger. The last thing she wanted was for that Charlotte woman to come find them with her lackeys and hell break loose with Mirei having no way of getting to her friend. The blonde's lip curled ever so slightly just at the thought of the woman. She despised people like her and she refused to allow anything to ruin this special day for any of the girls at Atelier Torino, especially Mamori.

After roughly an hour or two of strolling through the forest, one of the girls cried out for joy, pointing to a very tall tree covered in lush, healthy looking leaves. Immediately, all of the girls turned to Mirei and Mamori, reminding the pair that they were the only ones who could Drive effectively. Mamori turned to Mirei and puckered her lips, excited to be of help. Mirei leaned down, pressing her lips to the pinkette's and pulling her close, trailing her hands underneath of Mamori's shirt.

Within moments, Mamori began her transformation, changing to her sword form. Mirei smiled before going to work on the tree, being careful not to be too rough with her partner. Several swipes later, the tree slowly began to fall. As per discussed, all of the girls moved out of the way to wait for it to topple before beginning to carry it back. Mirei didn't allow Mamori to change back yet, not wanting the small girl to strain herself. Taking a large portion of the weight on her shoulders, Mirei helped the others carry the newfound Christmas tree back to the camp.

They found Miss Torino waiting for them eagerly, having already chosen the place to set the tree. Mirei allowed the others to take hold of the end of the trunk and position the tree before she began pushing at it to get it standing upright. Grunting with effort, the blonde slowly pushed the tree into a standing position and the others cheered happily. Mirei allowed Mamori to transform back and the pinkette gazed at the new addition to their yard excitedly.

"Christmas is going to be wonderful!" Mamori squealed. Mirei felt her heart warm at the grin on her partner's face and she nodded.

"Indeed."

...

Mirei sighed as she sat up in bed, arms crossed over her knees which were pulled up to her chest. She had been wondering for quite a few hours what she wanted to wish for in order to fulfill her friend's tradition. She had never really celebrated Christmas before, not having the time with all of the training she had been forced into in order to properly wield an Exter for combat. However, now that she was experiencing the long time custom, she at least wanted to make those around her happy.

But she never truly wanted something material.

Material things could be broken, burned, smashed or any other manner of demolition. They were not invaluable, despite what some others would say, and therefore had no place in the blonde's heart. The main thing Mirei always held close were her companions. They were the only ones she could trust to be there when she needed them and the fact that she needed to earn them made them that much more priceless in her eyes. glancing to her friend's bed, Mirei smiled, thinking back to when Mamori had started accepting that they were to be partners. It was the first time Mirei thought she had actually earned the right to kiss the smaller girl.

Her cheeks warmed at the thought. Even now, after having done it so many times, she could feel the softness of Mamori's lips on her own, how they molded together well whenever the pair needed to activate Drive mode. Their bodies were completely different, yet fit together so well, and it always made Mirei warm to think about what it would be like for them to become more than partners. But did she deserve to be in a relationship with Mamori yet?

The blonde watched her friend for a few more moments before lowering her head. She would only comply to a relationship of the romantic kind when Mamori was ready, if she ever would be. Considering the pinkette's infatuation with the governor, Mirei highly doubted that Mamori was paying the slightest bit of attention to her as anything more than a friend. Biting back a sigh, Mirei cast one last look to her best friend before settling back down for bed. After all, it would not do for her to be too tired the next morning. She had someone to protect after all.

...

Once more, Meifon had opened up her makeshift shop for all of the girls to peruse the goods. The entire village was bustling as the girls all tried to find something to give their friends by the next day. Most of the girls were looking for colorful wrapping paper or bows to put on their presents, having already bought them in advance the day before.

Mamori scurried through the tables, looking around for anything that she thought could brighten Mirei's day. She knew that the younger woman wasn't much for material things, but she also was aware that Mirei enjoyed the friends she held dear. After conversing with Meifon in whisper for a few minutes, she waved to Mirei. The blonde made to follow, but the merchant stopped her. This, of course, garnered the poor girl a growl of fury for stopping the guard from protecting her friend.

"Don't get angry!" Meifon huffed. "She's trying to get your Christmas present and doesn't want you seeing!"

"And if danger befalls her while I am not present?" Mirei demanded.

"Well, uh..." The brunette felt sweat drip down her back as Mirei leaned down to glare into her eyes. Red stared into green meaningfully before the taller woman stood and strode off, hoping her best friend would be alright on her own. To take her mind off of it, she decided to try shopping.

Mirei strode through the leftover items that Meifon had brought the day before, trying to find something that she could use as a way to help her decide on a wish. As she was walking past another table laden with snow globes, something interesting caught her eye. Not wanting anyone else to spot it, she quickly hid it in her pocket before heading over to Meifon. Using the hand not holding the item, she reached out and tapped the tiny merchant's shoulder.

Meifon paused from where she was watching a few of the girls decide on wrapping paper and smiled up at her friend. "What's up, Mirei?"

The blonde cocked her head toward a more shadowed area and Meifon caught the hint, following after her. "I found something to help me with my wish." Mirei stated calmly, bringing the item out of her pocket. Meifon's eyes widened when she found out what it was, an ear-to-ear grin lighting her face. Mirei knew her friend understood and so, she took a bundle of bills from her other pocket. "How much?"

That night, all of the girls finished wrapping presents and Miss Torino announced that it was time to share wishes. Instantly, all of the girls began whispering excitedly, smiles lighting everyone's faces as they shared their wish for Christmas. There were some frowns every now and then as a wish that seemed improbably cropped up, but everyone did their best to keep the smiles on each other's faces.

Off in the corner, a certain warrior simply watched the cheerful atmostphere, keeping one ear out for danger as she watched her partner stroll around, sharing her cheer with everyone else. Mamori's very presence could brighten a room and it was one of the few things that could bring a smile to the blonde's lips. She would be hard-pressed to let anything ruin the little pinkette's wide grin for the coming day.

"Mirei?" Mamori called, walking over to where her best friend was keeping to herself in the shadows. "Everyone is telling the others their wishes." Mirei simply nodded, glancing around before looking back at her Exter. Mamori shifted a moment before stepping closer and looking up into the red eyes. "Will you tell me your wish?"

Mirei stared down at her friend a moment, seeing the hope in the large hazel eyes. She could feel the little purchase in her jacket pocket, the weight reminding her of what was to come the following day. Closing her eyes a moment, she took a deep breath and shook her head. Mamori's face fell at the rejection, feeling sad that the younger woman didn't feel free enough to tell her. But she still offered a smile, gently touching the blonde's hand. "It's okay, Mirei." she said quietly. "It's your choice. But... I still hope you like the gift I got you for tomorrow."

"I hope the same for you." Mirei responded, offering a small smile of her own. "Will you... tell me your wish?"

Mamori shook her head with a grin. "You've already made my wish come true, Mirei." she murmured, shocking the blonde. "You promised that I would see my parents again. You gave me hope, the thing I needed most to survive on this island. And..." Mamori rubbed her hands together nervously. "You also haven't left me alone. That's really the only thing I can wish for."

Mirei felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the sheer level of adorable her friend was exuding. Taking calming breaths, she reached out and laid a hand on Mamori's shoulder. "We are partners." she stated. "I am your friend. It would be rude to leave you alone when you cannot protect yourself."

Mamori nodded and leaned against the wall beside the taller woman, the two of them watching the commotion as all of the other girls talked excitedly about the day to come. Once things settled down, Mamori led Mirei up to their room and began getting ready for bed. Mirei followed her example, not wanting to alert her friend to the plans she had for that night. The pair settled into bed and Mirei waited for Mamori's breathing to even out.

After a while, the blonde felt that it was safe enough and slowly stood from her bed, grabbing her jacket. Slipping into it, she cast a glance back at Mamori before making her way down to the Christmas tree. She knew that the others would call her paranoid, but she refused to completely believe that, given the chance, those holding ill will in the castle wouldn't attempt causing mischief. Settling beside the tree, Mirei kept watch on the surrounding forest, keeping an alert ear out for any noises that did not seem like they belonged.

She was not expecting one of those noises to come from behind her.

Whirling around, the warrior felt her heart pound in her throat, not expecting one of their own to come tampering with the tree. Of course, these girls would be more likely to peek at their own presents than steal someone else's. It took a moment for her to realize what she was looking at. Mamori knew not to move until she saw her friend's body relax and when it did, she took a tentative step forward.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, Mirei." the pinkette told her softly.

"I wished to keep the tree and the gifts surrounding it safe." the blonde responded, settling back to the ground.

Mamori took a moment before sitting down beside her, somewhat startling Mirei with her proximity. "Like I said," Mamori giggled. "You shouldn't be out here alone." Mirei stared at her for a split second before her lips tugged up into a smile and she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders, the two of them settling in for a long night.

From one of the windows a little further down on the second floor, a pair of brown eyes watched them and a happy smile curled soft pink lips as Miss Torino continued watching the stars. _They are becoming closer._ she thought happily. _Perhaps that will help Mirei gain courage._

...

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny just like every other day on Mermaid Island. The residents of Atelier Torino were cheerful and happy as they all awoke, rushing to the tree Mirei had cut down. Underneath of the large makeshift Christmas tree, they found their large stack of presents untouched and a sleeping Mirei and Mamori sitting beside it peacefully.

The ruckus awoke the pair, of course, and they rubbed their eyes, Mamori quickly brightening as she realized the day. All of the girls crowded the tree as Miss Torino began handing out presents to their designated owners. Everyone received at least one present and all of them set about opening their gifts almost immediately. There were several gasps and squeals of excitement as many people had their wishes fulfilled. Off tot he side, Mirei glanced to the five gifts addressed to her. She only knew of three people that would send her something, but the other two were not unwelcome. Slowly opening the first and smallest, she found a simple note inside.

" _You shouldn't let your fear control you. You are a strong woman and the perfect person to protect her. Don't hold back and don't hide your feelings. You deserve happiness just like everyone else on this island. Don't hold yourself back. Merry Christmas, Miss Shikishima. Akira Hiragi._ "

Mirei's eyes widened at the sentiment of the governor, not believing that the disguised leader would be so kind to her, especially considering the governor also seemed to be after Mamori's affections. Smiling at the words on the small page, Mirei folded the note and slipped it into her jacket pocket as a reminder. Turning to the next gift, she found it to be something practical, a hunting knife. Wondering who could possibly have given it to her, she glanced to the small note and nodded. " _Merry Christmas. - Commander Shigure._ "

Setting the knife to the side, Mirei continued with her gifts. The next one appeared to be from Miss Torino. This was confirmed as it was a gift-wrapped bowl of baked treats. Not wanting to be rude, Mirei slowly opened it and took a bite of one of the cookies, humming softly in delight as the sweet flavor burst on her tongue. She would have to save these for a little later and share with Mamori. After that one was a package with Meifon's signature on it. Peeking inside, Mirei felt a blush heat her cheeks, the embarrassment creeping up her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. Glancing to the note, she read, " _For when you two actually make it that far. Merry Christmas!_ "

Shaking her head at the sheer audacity of their strange companion, Mirei set the gift to the side with the bowl of goodies and the hunting knife. Turning finally to the last and largest gift, Mirei mused over what it could contain for a few moments. After checking it over a few times, she finally indulged her curiosity and unwrapped the top. Red eyes widening, the blonde felt her heart leap, tearing the rest of the paper away hurriedly.

In her hands was a portrait, obviously carefully painted as each detail was pristine. It had to hae been done by the same person that made the portraits of Governor Hiragi. Except this one was different. It featured herself and Mamori in an embrace. They weren't attempting to Drive, but they were simply close. Mamori was smiling as she looked up at the image of Mirei, the taller woman's arms encircling her waist protectively. And somehow, this person had known what Mirei's smile-something she only reserved for Mamori-looked like, as the image of herself was giving it to the image of Mamori. The warrior took in each detail, noting the forest background and the way the light bounced off of Mamori's hair... everything was perfect.

"Mirei?" a voice asked nearby. The blonde glanced up to find Miss Torino smiling down at her gently. "Do you enjoy your presents? We all worked hard to find something that you might like, but it was difficult without any knowledge of what you would wish for."

"They are all very thoughtful." Mirei replied, looking to the portrait once more. Setting it to the side slightly, she stood and faced the older woman. "Do you mind keeping watch over them?"

"Of course." The twinkle in Miss Torino's eyes made Mirei think she already knew what was going to happen.

Striding over to where Mamori was still opening the many gifts she received, Mirei noticed that the pinkette had yet to open her own. Shaking off her slight disappointment, she slowly melded into the group, coming to a stop beside her companion. Mamori felt the familiar presence nearby and smiled up at her best friend. Before Mirei could react, she was grasped tightly in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mirei!" the little pinkette chirped. "Did you enjoy your gifts?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. We did our best with very little knowledge!" Mamori beamed up at her and Mirei took a deep breath, taking out the letter from the Governor.

"Miss Mamori?" she said softly, catching everyone's attention immediately. "About my wish..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal, Mirei." Mamori told her quickly, thinking she had upset her friend.

Mirei simply reached into her other pocket and took out the purchase she had gotten from Meifon. Both the merchant and Miss Torino grinned at her, Meifon giving her a thumbs-up. Slowly, Mirei held out the parcel, a blush coloring her tanned cheeks. All of the girls around peered closer, spotting something red and green. Mamori stared at it in confusion for a few minutes, looking up to the blonde. "Mistle... toe...?"

Mirei nodded, her blush darkening as she slowly held it over Mamori's head. The pinkette finally understood and grinned, puckering her lips and leaning up on her toes. Mirei felt relief wash through her at the lack of rejection and lowered her head, pressing her lips to those of her best friend. All of the girls around them cooed happily, gushing over how adorable the pair were. After a few seconds, Mirei pulled back with a smile, blush still firmly in place.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Mamori."

* * *

 _ **Cute Mirei is cute and you can therefore not convince me otherwise. I adore this pairing and I hope to gain way more inspiration for it in the future. Until then, drop me a review and let me know how you liked it.**_


End file.
